


No Beat

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Thorki Stories/Oneshots [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Thor clung tight to Loki's body, unwilling to let go. Unwilling to save himself. He was one man, alone on a ship filled with the corpses of the dead.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorki Stories/Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	No Beat

The ship was seconds away from exploding. Any second would be the doom to them both. Thanos had vanished with the space stone but Thor did not care. All he cared for was the still figure before him, unmoving.

A trick. Just a trick. To fool Thanos. He's okay. He has to be okay. He is okay.

Thor couldn't stand, instead crawling, scrabbling at the floor with his hands as he pulled his heavy weight closer to the person lying still.

He reached out a hand, inches away from that frozen face, those wide unseeing green eyes.

"Loki," Thor whispered, his voice wavering as he spoke. "Brother...it's going to be okay. I'm here. I got you. Loki, p-please. We cannot remain here. The-the ship is going to explode. You have to wake up. W-wake up."

Thor managed to get to Loki's side, collapsing over him as if he could protect him from the explosion that was sure to come any moment. A sob tore from his throat, refusing to think of how Loki's chest he lay across did not rise nor fall.

"Brother...please. Plea—"

His voice cracked, tears streaking down his face as he buried it into Loki's neck. His cheek pressed against the part of skin where the steady thrum of Loki's heartbeat should be.

There was no pulse. No beat.

"I'm so s-sorry, Brother. I...I have failed you," Thor breathed against the Trickster gods neck, another sob tearing from his throat. How he wished this was just another trick.

Thor clung tight to Loki's body, unwilling to let go. Unwilling to save himself. He was one man, alone on a ship filled with the corpses of the dead.

He wished to join them.

He wished to see his Brother again...

...the ship exploded.


End file.
